Mortal Kombat - Shattered Reality
by NightStarRebellion
Summary: After the destruction of Shao Khan, Raiden has a vision of a new evil on the rise threatening to destroy the realms. Meanwhile Sub Zero and Scorpion combine forces to track down the Sorcerer Quan Chi in order to get vengeance for their clans, While Rain begins to receive haunting visions of a past he cannot remember, which makes him begin to question his loyalty to Outworld.
**I do Not Own Mortal Kombat, or the characters in anyway other then the story plot, as well as any oc who may be introduced within the story. This is my first attempt at a Motal Kombat story, and I hope you will like it and ejoy reading. No negative comments will be tolerated in anyway, only positive reviews only will do. If you have nothing nice to say then please do not review. Thank you!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **{SKY TEMPLE}**

Silence.

Silence was the only thing that greeted the Thunder God as he meditated in the chamber of the Sky Temple. Floating in the serene electric bubble that gave him his power, he closed his eyes and only focused on his breathing while everything else in the background soon became distant. The sound of his heart beating in his chest was soon the only thing he heard as he felt his body relax while he continued to breathe. Eyes closed, he was still aware of everything that was going on around him, but nothing could prepare him for what he was about to experience. Everything around him began to shake violently like an earthquake and without warning a stab of pain erupted through Raiden's head; causing him to groan as he flashed his eyes open and a vision appeared before him.

At first all he could see was nothing but darkness until a pair of crimson red eyes stared at him from beneath the darkness followed by an evil laugh, and a flash of a golden amulet with a green gem in the middle of it. Raiden gasped and couldn't believe what he was seeing and as a shiver of fear ran through his spine, the Thunder God knew exactly what the vision was trying to tell him. When he snapped out of the vision he found himself looking up at Liu Kang as he held onto his arm. "Are you alright Lord Raiden?" He asked looking at him in concern as Raiden shook his head while drawing in a deep breath. "What is it?" Liu Kang asked. "Did you have a vision? What did you see?" Raiden swallowed hard before responding in a slightly trembling voice, "Shinnok. He has risen to destroy us all."

He heard the sound of the Shaolin monk gasp with shock and surprise. "How is this possible?" He asked his deep brown eyes wide in surprise. Raiden shook his head and blinked his eyes a few times to clear the now lingering headache that was beginning to form behind his eyes. "Does this mean another tornament is needed to take Shinnok out?" Liu Kang asked as Raiden shook his head. "I must consult the Elder Gods about this. Shinnock must be stopped, but I would rather avoid another tornament if I could." Liu Knang nodded in response and bowed before the Thuder God as he watched him teleport in a huge electrical charge of lightning.

* * *

 **{Lin Kuei Palace}**

* * *

The cold air swirled around Sub-Zero as he sat in his quarters on a thin mat with his legs crossed and his eyes closed. The cold air swirling in the air helped him to focus on his breathing as he mediated. Suddenly he felt a sharp aching pain in his chest that jarred him from his thoughts. Opening his eyes now, he looked around while slowly rising to his feet. Preparing himself for a fight, he looked around again and called out, "I know your here Hasasashi." "Excellent reflexes as always Kuai Liang." Sub-Zero turned his head and noticed a man dressed in yellow clad ninja armor strolling toward him, as Sub-Zero readid himself for a fight. "Easy Kuai Liang." Scorpion replied gently holding his hands up to show he was unarmed. "I have come in peace."

"A likely story." Sub-Zero replied with a hint of anger laced in his voice as he charged up a ball of ice into his hand. "This isn't about us or what happened in the past." Scorpion said, this about what the sorceror Quan Chi has done. He manipulated us, corrupted our minds to trick us into becoming mortal enemies since the beginning." Sub-Zero hesitated for a minute considering Scorpion's words as he broke the ball of ice he held in his hand which shattered like shards of glass. "He's the reason our clans are dead." Scorpion continued as Sub Zero looked at him wondering if he should trust him or not. "How do I know your not just manipulating me at this very moment?" He challenged. "Because if I was manipuating you, I wouldn't have come here with the intent on apologizing, for my past mistakes for harming your brother Bi Han."

Sub-Zero's eyes narrowed deep in thought at the mention of his brother who was now lost to him forever in the recesses of the Netherrealm as a wraith. A wraith named Noob Saibot, Bi Han had been reincarnated by Quan Chi, no longer fighting for the side of good but now fighting for the side of evil. "Quan Chi manipulated my brother." Sub Zero growled angrily trying to contain the fury of emotions that was now filling up within him. He reincarnated him and turned his soul evil. He will pay for this I guarantee it."

"I apologise for what has happened to him." Scorpion said with a hint of deep sadness in his voice. "I too have known the pain of such loss, but unlike your brother, my wife and son can never be brought back to this world." The two ninja's stayed in silence for a minute as the memories of their loved ones swirled around in their minds. "Quan Chi manipulated our clans into fighting each other since the beginning." Scorpion said after a minute of silence. "He's cunning, and likes to use brute force. He's an opportunist and will ally himself with anyone who can help him further his own goals." "How should we handle him?" Sub Zero asked after a moment of silence again as Scorpion replied, "I say we combine forces to take him out." Sub Zero nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **{Outworld} **

* * *

Rain's eyes fluttered sleepily as dreams and images filled his head, more specifically dreams about his childhood in Edenia, which were only a few and far in between. Although he was born in Edenia, his earliest and clearest memory was of course when he was five years old, during the time Shao Khan invaded the realm. As the memory seeps into his now weary brain, all he remembers is a hand grabbing his arm and dragging him through the Edenian Fields. The man who was dragging him away was an elite Edenian soldier who was in charge of keeping him safe. As the dream began to shift and unfold, the next thing he could see was a portal opening. A series of growls and weird war cries were heard as Rain and the soldier turned their attention now to see a band of Tarkatans charging toward them.

"GO!" The soldier yelled to Rain as he charged the band of mutants. "Go child! Get in the portal!" Rain nodded and listened, even though he didn't have the slightest clue what was going on. As he stepped into portal, and looked back one last time, he had witnessed with a heavy heart, the tarkatans slit the Edenian soldier's throat causing the soldier to give out a faint cry of pain as he fell to the ground below. Two of the tarkatans bathed in soldier's blood, while the other four charged towards Rain.

With no other option, he disappeared into the portal and soon found himself in a small village. Looking up above, The sky was a dark purple, with a volcanic orange glow. Looking around and seeing no other sign of life, the poor child I didn't know where he was or what to do. A tear fell from his eye, as Rain collapsed to the ground. When he woke up next his heart felt heavy in his chest, and water seemed to stream down his face from his eyes. He didn't know it but he had been crying in his sleep. It was the first time in a long time the purple ninja had ever shown any type of emotion, and little did he know was that it would be the last.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONITNUED...Hope you enjoyed my first ever Mortal Kombat story, and if you are interested to find out more, I will keep bringing it back more and more. Rain is my all time favorite character as well as Sub Zero and Scorpion. Like I said again, hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review!**


End file.
